Different fill level sensors which utilize different physical effects are known in the art. A capacitive sensor having a changeable dielectric is a possible design, in which, during a change in the fill level, the dielectric proportion of the medium to be measured changes within the capacitor, thereby causing a capacitance change. The fill level may be determined based on the capacitance change. Plate capacitors or flat capacitors (inter-digital structures) designed on the basis of printed boards or punchings are possible, in addition to a design utilizing a cylinder capacitor having the appropriate coaxial structures.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for measuring fill levels which may be manufactured cost-effectively and which enables measuring as accurately as possible.